


broken phone

by TangerineBoxes



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineBoxes/pseuds/TangerineBoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for a tumblr meme, where a person sent me an object and i wrote a short fic with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken phone

Combeferre heard the door opening and looked up from his book to find a drunk (and intact) Courfeyrac. He had been trying to contact the other for a couple of hours, without result. 

"Hey, you’re supposed to be resting, you had a fever earlier today! Is everything ok?" Courfeyrac asked while trying to kick off his shoes without untying the laces.

"You weren’t answering your phone, i was worried. Did something happen?"

"Nah. I mean, i think my phone’s broken, but it was on me. I took it to check a message but got distracted when Bahorel and Jehan started…something. I’m not entirely sure what, but there was a lot of yelling and laughing, as usual. I’d forgotten about my phone and it started ringing and it kinda… fell into my pint. I came home shortly after." He walked up to Combeferre and kissed him on the forehead. "Hey, you’re not feverish anymore!" He smiled, and closed Combeferre’s book after placing the page-marker. “Go to bed, I’ll grab us some water and brush my teeth and I’ll be there in a sec, ok?”

Combeferre placed his book on the nearest table and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the glass of water Courfeyrac had already filled, before being sent to bed again. 

A few minutes later, they were lying side by side on their bed, since it was far too hot to cuddle as they usually did. Courfeyrac rested his hand on Combeferre’s chest and kissed his cheek. “Sorry I got you worried. Goodnight”

Combeferre took his hand and squeezed it “Goodnight”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at http://tangerineboxes.tumblr.com


End file.
